l'Ordre de Merlin
by alana chantelune
Summary: Oneshot. Fin du tome 4. Dumbledore appelle à son aide ses vieux amis de part le monde, ceux qui forment le mystérieux Ordre de Merlin.


**L'ordre de Merlin**

**Auteur** : Alana Chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Avertissements** : aucun en particulier. 

**Spoilers** : Tout ce que vous avez lu sur Harry Potter, soit les quatre premiers tomes et les deux petits suppléments. (n°5… Bientôôôôôôt ! ! !)

**Résumé** **général** : Fin du tome 4. Dumbledore a envoyé Sirius et Remus recruter " tous les anciens ". Mais la lutte ne se fera pas uniquement en Angleterre, c'est pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard a décidé d'avertir ses vieux amis de par le monde, ceux qui forment le très secret " Ordre de Merlin "… On découvre donc ces différents individus, tout en ayant un petit aperçu de la vie des sorciers dans le monde.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et le monde des sorciers ne m'appartiennent pas, je les utilise juste comme ça et je n'en tire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir d'écrire. Sumeragi est le nom d'un personnage de Clamp, le beau Subaru, qui fait ici une apparition clin d'œil. 

***

Dumbledore termina sa dernière lettre. Il soupira. Un à un, hiboux, chouettes, faucons, goélands, vinrent sagement prendre possession de leur missive, puis s'envolèrent par la fenêtre. Le vieux sorcier les suivis des yeux alors qu'ils s'éparpillaient aux quatre coins de l'horizon.

" L'ombre s'avance de nouveau, mes vieux amis. " murmura t-il. 

**Moscou, Russie.**

La tempête faisait rage au-dehors. Greta Drouschkanova lisait un vieux grimoire dans sa bibliothèque, confortablement installée dans un grand fauteuil, un verre de vin chaud à la main. Le visage ridée de la vieille dame n'enlevait pas la noblesse de ses traits, et tout en elle, le maintient de son port de tête, ses fines lunettes argentées, ses cheveux blancs tressés et relevés, ses gestes gracieux, indiquaient qu'elle était une grande dame. On frappa à la porte. 

" Entrez. " déclara la vieille femme.

Un homme en livrée se présenta.

" Madame la comtesse… Il y a… Un oiseau pour vous… " dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

" Hé bien, ne le laissez pas attendre ! " dit-elle comme si cela allait de soi.

Ses serviteurs moldus, même depuis longtemps à son service et lui étant entièrement dévoués, avaient encore du mal à accepter le fait de recevoir des oiseaux comme facteurs… Une énorme chouette blanche pénétra en quelques coups d'ailes dans le salon et se posa sur un bras du fauteuil. L'animal s'ébroua un instant, faisant tomber un peu de neige sur le tapis et faisant grimacer le serviteur. Puis il tendit noblement la patte et la comtesse défit l'attache qui retenait la lettre. Elle eut une caresse pour la chouette et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Au bout d'une minute, son regard s'égara vers un tableau (moldu) où elle figurait, plus jeune et merveilleusement belle, avec un homme de belle stature.

" Gregor… " murmura t-elle. S "i tu étais là, au moins, ta belle humeur me donnerait confiance… " 

Elle soupira. Puis elle se leva.

" Gustave, " ordonna t-elle d'une voix impérieuse, " je part pour l'Angleterre. Envoyez un message pour me confectionner un Portoloin, et vite. Et préparez-moi un petit bagage. J'ai dit un petit, Gustave, un simple sac que je puisse porter à la main. Et ajoutez deux bouteilles de notre meilleure vodka. Dumbledore et Gregor aimaient beaucoup boire ensemble. Evidement, Dumbledore savait s'arrêter, lui… " soupira t-elle. " Mais je pense que cela lui fera plaisir, en souvenir des années passées. " 

La comtesse Greta quitta le salon avec majesté, tandis que Gustave n'avait qu'à s'incliner.

**Au cœur de la brousse, Togo**

La fête battait son plein dans la chaleur nocturne. Les feux d'artifices illuminaient la nuit étoilée et les draps des tentes dressées pour le mariage. Au moins deux cents personnes étaient présentes. On mangeait, buvait, dansait, certains se contentaient de bavarder entre eux, assis à même le sol dans plus grande convivialité, et d'autres, déjà ivres, commençaient à chanter n'importe quoi. Plusieurs enfants s'étaient endormis aux pieds d'un grand baobab, et les adultes les emmenaient doucement s'allonger à l'écart, sous les tentes prévues à cet effet. Les barrissements graves d'un troupeau d'éléphants, qui avaient choisi un marigot à quelques kilomètres, indiquaient que les bruits de la fête les avaient dérangé. Un griffon et deux hippogriffes somnolaient à l'écart, repus, près d'un tas d'os et de viande crue. 

Boubacar Traoré, un gros homme dont la barbe grisonnait, fit signe à la belle jeune fille qui dansait sous le regard de tous, au bras d'un fier gaillard portant les couleurs de l'équipe des Charmeurs de Tchamba elle s'approcha, radieuse, et l'embrassa.

" Mariama, ma chérie, tu es merveilleuse. Mais je voulais te donner mon cadeau de mariage… Tu es la petite dernière de mes sept enfants… Je vais être très seul sans toi… " dit-il d'un ton faussement attristé.

Mariama éclata de rire :

" Papa, avec déjà dix petits-enfants, et ceux à venir, qui entrent et qui sortent de chez toi, tu n'es jamais seul ! " 

Il se mit à rire à son tour.

" Sans compter que tu m'en donneras d'autres, hein ! Attends, voilà… Il était à ta mère, ma chérie… " 

" Oh ! " murmura la jeune femme devant le collier de pierres turquoises et mauves qui scintillaient sous les étoiles.

" Il te va à ravir ! " lui dit-il en le lui accrochant autour du cou. " N'oublie pas de le baigner dans l'eau de pluie une fois par an, pour qu'il garde son éclat. Il te permettra de toujours retrouver la direction de ton foyer quand tu seras en vadrouille pour tes récoltes d'herbes ! " 

" Merci, Papa ! " murmura t-elle en l'embrassa encore une fois.

Le marié approcha avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qui ne pouvait être que son beau-frère tant il ressemblait à Boubacar. Celui-ci avait un faucon perché sur son poignet, protégé par une étoffe de tissu.

" Beau-papa, un message pour toi ! " 

" Ca vient d'Angleterre, Papa. " repris l'autre, le front soucieux.

" Ha ! " fit Boubacar.

Il s'empressa de lire la lettre, et son regard se fit plus dur.

" Bien. " dit-il à son fils. " C'est ce que nous avions redouté. Tu peux me croire que la Confédération Internationale va avoir la même attitude que le Ministère anglais ! Tous des mauviettes ces politiciens ! Après c'est nous qui faisons le boulot ! " 

" Dis-donc, Papa, j'estime que je fais bien mon travail au Ministère ! " 

" Mais toi, tu es une exception, tu es mon fils ! " dit-il avec un orgueil tellement infatué qu'ils se mirent à rire tous les quatre.

Mais Boubacar se tourna vers sa fille et son gendre.

" Ma chérie, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps. Ho, bien sûr, je vais rester pour finir le festin, (son fils éclata de rire et il le fusilla du regard) mais dès que je peux m'éclipser, direction l'Angleterre. Désolé, je ne serai sans doute pas là pour votre prochain match, " dit-il à son gendre " mais j'ai déjà parié sur votre victoire, alors, tu as intérêt à gagner ! " 

" Papa, c'est grave ? " demanda Mariama, inquiète, qui s'était accrochée au bras de son mari.

" C'est le destin, ma chérie, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Qui pourrait affronter ton père, surtout avec l'ordre de Merlin à ses cotés ? Mais pas la peine d'en parler à tes frères et sœurs pour l'instant. Je vous contacterai très vite. Et tu vas moins rire, " reprit-il à l'adresse de son fils " puisque tu vas illico aller me préparer un portoloin. "

" Mais je vais en avoir pour deux heures ! " protesta son fils.

" Ca me laissera juste le temps de remplir les coins de mon énorme bedaine ! " sourit son père.

**Désert du Sahara (pas possible d'être plus précis)**

Le faucon se dirigeait vers un gigantesque amas de rochers perdus dans le désert. Mais très vite, au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, une magnifique oasis se dessina au pied des rocs puis les rocs s'entrouvrirent et laissèrent apercevoir des arbres, des cascades et des bêtes de magnifiques sculptures étaient gravées dans la pierre. Le faucon arrivait au Caravansérail, le repaire du désert, l'école de sorcellerie de la région nord-africaine. De nombreux enfants, vêtus de robes ocre et de foulard ou de turbans, pour se protéger du soleil, vaquaient à leurs occupations. Un groupe d'adolescents, sur une terrasse recouverte d'un voile, écoutait une femme à forte corpulence invoquer un djinn, un esprit de l'air. D'autres prenaient soins de dromadaires et d'hippogriffes, et d'autres encore faisaient des exercices sur des tapis volants. Beaucoup suivaient leurs cours à l'intérieur du palais de pierre, à l'abri de la chaleur.

Le faucon trouva vite son destinataire : il s'introduisit par un fenêtre taillée dans la roche et entra dans une salle richement sculptée. Un petit homme sec à la barbe effilochée tançait deux adolescentes et un petit garçon, tandis qu'une sorcière à la peau d'ébène, droite comme un i, et un jeune sorcier arabe, furibard et le visage maculé de suie, les examinaient sévèrement.

" Et ce n'est pas parce que c'est votre cousin que vous pouvez vous permettre de telles âneries à son égard ! " grognait le petit sorcier. " Tous les professeurs doivent être respectés ! Tiens ? C'est urgent ? "

Le petit homme attrapa la lettre que lui tendait le faucon. Sa mine s'allongea. Il fit un signe de tête vers la sorcière. 

" Urgence. Je vous confie l'école pour une durée indéterminée. Quand à ces trois-là, privés de Grand Marché, plus une retenue. C'était une fois de trop. " 

Les trois élèves eurent une mimique de déception. Lors du Grand Marché, chaque année, quand les chemins du désert apparaissaient pour mener au Caravansérail, normalement inaccessible, les caravanes de sorciers venaient pour une semaine de négoces et de festivités. C'était l'événement le plus attendu du désert, surtout chez les élèves du lieu.

" M…Monsieur le directeur, tenta de protester la sorcière, qui avait perdu sa froideur, vous ne pouvez… " 

" Et comment je peux ! " s'énerva t-il. " Et vous vous en sortirez très bien. Je dois emprunter un bon tapis… Voyons, lequel vais-je prendre ? Ca va faire tourner en bourrique les anglais et leur interdiction des tapis volants, hé, hé… " 

Et il sortit. Les trois élèves se regardèrent, abasourdis. Les deux professeurs semblaient désemparés.

" Il ne changera jamais ! " gémit la sorcière. 

**Montagnes du Pérou**

La vieille indienne sortit de sa masure perdue dans les montagnes. Elle savait que quelque chose approchait. Les astres le lui avaient dit. Et bien d'autres choses encore. Elle attendit dans la nuit noire. Son visage buriné, ridé par le vent et le temps était inexpressif. Elle rajusta son grand poncho pour se protéger de la pluie battante en grommelant. Enfin, elle l'entendit : un gros goéland, apparemment épuisé.

" C'est bien, mon tout beau. Repose-toi à l'intérieur, il y fait meilleur. " 

Elle rentra dans sa petite maison pour lire la lettre.

" Hé bé ! " jura t-elle. " Je savais qu'il reviendrait ce méchant-là. Sacré Albus. Y'a guère que ça qui pouvait me faire bouger, tiens ! " 

Elle attrapa un balai, et attira avec sa baguette magique toutes sorte de choses dont elle fit un baluchon. Puis elle sortit et s'envola sous la pluie battante qui, miracle, ne la touchait pas.

" Ca fait un bout d'temps qu'j'ai pas vu l'Angleterre… " grogna t-elle. " Mais d'abord, le Ministère. Vont pas m'embêter longtemps ceux-là, où j'les transforme en crapauds. " 

La vieille sorcière, toujours grommelant, disparut dans la nuit.

**Boston, USA**

Juliet Weaver, une dame respectable d'une soixantaine d'années, mais paraissant dix ans de moins, répondait aux questions d'attachés de presse aux sujets de la donation de son association au musée de New-York, quand elle fut attirée par un petit claquement à sa fenêtre. Une mouette. Avec une lettre à sa patte. 

Sans se départir de sa classe, elle prétexta un autre rendez-vous et les journalistes se retrouvèrent en trois secondes dans le couloir. Elle put ouvrir la fenêtre et accueillir l'oiseau. Quand elle eut lu la lettre, elle s'effondra sur le divan. Son époux entra à ce moment-là.

" Chérie, le secrétaire du parti démocrate nous invite chez lui avant d'aller à l'opéra ce soir… Chérie ? " 

Elle le regarda avec tristesse.

" Navrée, mon chéri… D'autres devoirs m'appellent. Je reverrai _Carmen _un autre jour. " 

" D'autres devoir ? Mais… Ho ! " fit-il.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Monsieur Weaver s'assit près de sa femme. 

" C'est grave ? " demanda t-il.

" Albus nous appelle. Cela recommence. Comme il y a vingt ans. " 

Son mari pâlit. 

" Mais, ce petit garçon avait… Il… Tu avais dit… " 

" Je savais que cela risquait de recommencer. Je te l'ai dit à l'époque. " le coupa t-elle tendrement. 

" Je veux venir avec toi. " 

" Surtout pas ! John, tu m'as redonné goût à la vie après la mort de Angus, et tu as été un père merveilleux pour Maureen… Et c'est pour ça que je dois y aller seule. Je fais partie de l'Ordre. "

Elle l'embrassa.

" Ne puis-je rien faire pour t'aider ? " 

" Si. " sourit-elle. " Préviens Maureen et essaie de me trouver une bonne excuse pour ce soir, et les jours prochains. Prends soin de la maison. Et je vais prendre l'avion, est-ce que tu peux… " 

" Tout ce que tu voudras ! " s'exclama t-il, alarmé à l'idée des tâches qu'elle allait lui laisser à la maison.

C'était comme ça à chaque réunion de l'Ordre, de toute façon. 

**Montagnes de Hokkaido, Japon. **

Le vent sifflant à ses oreilles, Kimiko Ikeda évita un cognard et tenta de repérer le vif d'or avant Michiko Otsuno, sa plus redoutable adversaire. Tandis que la voix hystérique de Testsuya Ragawa (ce crétin de sixième année qui faisait tout pour sortir avec elle) saluait le nouveau but des Dragons du Nord au mégaphone, elle repéra autre chose dans le ciel. Un pauvre hibou, les plumes ébouriffées, venait d'éviter un autre cognard, et manqua de se faire renverser par un poursuiveur. Kimiko n'hésita pas, fonça et recueilli l'oiseau au creux de son bras. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il portait une lettre.

" Pour Senseï Magami ? Le vif attendra ! " 

La jeune fille fit tourner son balai et se dirigea en un éclair vers la tribune des professeurs. La directrice de l'école, Mitsuki Magami, petite mais alerte, trônait au milieu de ses collègues, tandis que des centaines d'élèves, dans leur kimono scolaire, hurlaient leur enthousiasme à leurs joueurs. Kimiko s'approcha et inclina la tête humblement.

" Senseï, ce hibou vous cherchait ! " 

Le hibou voleta maladroitement vers la directrice et elle examina la lettre. Pas un muscle de son visage ne bougea tandis qu'elle la repliait et la glissait dans son kimono. Puis, Kimiko entendit son capitaine, la poursuiveuse Satsuki Wakané, lui hurler de retourner au match. Elle se détacha de la tribune en s'inclinant encore une fois et retourna à la poursuite du vif d'or, tandis que Natsuo Mitsui, un poursuiveur de son équipe, marquait un but, ramenant le score 120 à 160.

La directrice se pencha vers le jeune professeur Sumeragi, l'idole des filles de l'école et de ses collègues féminins, et lui murmura :

" Dumbledore me réclame. Je vous confie l'école. " 

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La directrice avait transplané.

**Monastère de Shaolin, Chine.**

Evidement, même pour un moine, Lang-Tseu était un drôle de moine. Tous les novices le savaient. Mais ce matin là, Ling Zhu et Meng Chang furent témoins d'une étrange affaire. Ils avaient déjà vu le solide moine se faire accepter de n'importe quelle bête, mais ils furent surpris de voir ce hibou se poser sagement sur l'épaule du moine qui taillait les arbres fruitiers, et lui remettre une lettre. Le moine ne se retira même pas dans sa cellule pour la lire. Il la déchira et la parcourue rapidement. Ensuite, les deux novices, qui ramassaient les rebuts en punition de la blague faite au frère cuisinier, faillirent s'étrangler. Même tout leur entraînement martial ne pouvait leur faire réussir ce qu'ils virent. 

Lang-Tseu lança d'un geste négligent son grand sécateur et il se mit à découper tout seul les branches ! Puis, il s'adressa aux deux garnements comme si cela était parfaitement naturel :

" Je dois quitter le monastère. Finissez votre travail, et allez avertir le père supérieur qu'il doit nommer un remplaçant pour quelques temps. " 

Ling et Meng, ébahi, le regardèrent bondir sur les murets et les rochers, jusqu'au temple. Ils se retrouvèrent face au sécateur qui semblait attendre qu'ils se remettent au travail, cliquant d'une façon menaçante. Ce fut suffisant, et les deux novices se mirent à ramasser les branchages aussi vite qu'ils purent.

**Jérusalem, Israël.**

Dans l'Institut de Magie, le vieux David Salomon pestait en lisant un article dans un journal moldu. Imbéciles de moldus ! Dire que les sorciers avaient vite trouvé un terrain d'entente, eux continuaient leurs attaques meurtrières ! Bien sûr l'Institut, invisible, ne risquait aucune bombe, mais les sorciers tendaient à ne pas sortir de leur monde, et les enfants de moldus, de nationalités ou de religions diverses qui arrivaient à l'école, bouleversaient souvent leurs camarades par les nouvelles qu'ils ramenaient. Pourtant, Jérusalem était une cité dont les murs même transpiraient la magie, et depuis la nuit des temps elle avait été un lieu de rencontre des sorciers, bien avant que l'Institut ne fût fondé. 

Un hibou vint frapper au carreau du bureau du directeur. Celui-ci ouvrit la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette et reçut son courrier. Le sorcier se désintéressa de la politique israélienne en reconnaissant l'expéditeur. Il se gratta la barbe.

" Dumbledore… " murmura t-il.

Le contenu de la lettre fini par chasser les problèmes moldus de sa tête. On frappa à la porte. Son épouse et collègue Yasmina Ben Nazeth entra, ses longs cheveux d'un gris uniforme ondulants derrière elle. Un peu plus jeune que lui, elle était d'une douceur étonnante quand on savait, comme lui, ce dont elle était capable. Elle tenait un parchemin à la main.

" Je savais que tu avais reçu la même que moi. " lui dit-elle. " Il nous faut nous préparer sur-le-champ. " 

" Pressée de retrouver ce vieux fou de Dumbledore… T'es toujours amoureuse de lui ? " 

" DAVID ! " rugit-elle. " Il faut que tu m'enquiquines ENCORE avec cette histoire ? Ca fait plus de quarante ans ! Je pensais que quarante ans de mariage et trois enfants t'auraient largement convaincu avec qui j'avais choisis de faire ma vie ! J'étais une jeune naïve à l'époque ! " 

" Et tu n'as pas changée… " se moqua l'autre.

" Toi non plus, toujours aussi grossier ! " 

David Salomon éclata de rire. Qu'il aimait la taquiner, c'était si facile ! Et elle était si belle en colère ! On aurait dit un esprit du feu. Mais aujourd'hui, l'heure était grave. Yasmina se reprit, voyant qu'elle était encore tombée dans le panneau, et grimaça un sourire.

" Il faut déléguer nos responsabilités avant de partir. Ca fera une bonne expérience pour Houcine. " 

" Il est prêt à lécher le parquet à chaque fois que tu es là. " approuva David. " Bon, moi, je vais confier la boutique à Sarah. Je vais aussi emprunter le nouveau tapis de notre petit Daniel… On pourra faire le voyage de façon très agréable… " 

" Dis plutôt que tu avais besoin d'un bon prétexte pour le lui emprunter ! " sourit Yasmina.

" Ca lui fera les pieds, il cessera de se pavaner avec dans notre digne établissement ! D'ailleurs, c'est pour le lui emprunter que je le lui aie offert, que crois-tu ? "

**Florence, Italie.**

Une explosion retentit dans la demeure de Flaviano. On couru de tous côtés. Le vieux Léonardo avait encore fait sauter une cheminée ! Sa fille Luciana était furieuse.

" Tu vas te tuer un de ses jours ! "

Mais le vieil homme était ravi. Son long nez couvert de poussière et de substances visqueuses, il sautillait en criant de sa petite voix nasillarde : 

" J'ai compris ! Eurêka ! Je vais créer une merveille ! Je vais révolutionner les sortilèges de Résistance ! " 

" Papa ! " gronda Luciana Modigliani. 

Mais le vieillard ne se souciait aucunement de sa dragonne de fille, une matrone qui vieillissait mal, ni de ses petits-enfants et des domestiques qui le regardaient, certains avec excitation, d'autres avec effroi. Il était vrai que c'était à chaque fois comme ceci. Le vieux Léo faisait tout péter dans la maison, puis il courait aux Congrès magiques et révolutionnait tel ou tel aspect de l'Alchimie ou des Enchantements. 

Mais cela fatiguait beaucoup son entourage. Il ne faisait attention à rien d'autre et ne semblait pas souvent attentif à la réalité, quitte à courir à la Faculté à deux heures du matin, où personne, évidemment ne pouvait écouter ses nouvelles découvertes à une heure pareille. Cela faisait près de cinquante ans que cela durait. Même son épouse ne disait rien…

" Léonardo, " intervint Faustina Flaviano " mon cher, Dumbledore vous envoie un courrier urgent. " 

" Ha, zut ! Dumbledore ! " piailla t-il à l'adresse de son épouse, en boitillant vers elle, aidé de sa canne. " Il ne pouvait pas m'écrire plus tard, je suis en pleine expérience révolutio… " 

Il s'interrompit et sa mine devint sévère. Son épouse trembla. Elle n'avait pas vu Léonardo aussi sombre, sauf depuis cette époque où leur fils avait été tué par…

" Bon, ne touchez à rien jusqu'à mon retour ! Mon vieil ami Albus Dumbledore a besoin de moi ! Au moins lui il connaît ma valeur ! " grogna Léonardo à sa fille.

" Dumbledore est aussi fou que toi ! " s'exaspéra cette dernière. 

Mais Madame Flaviano rattrapa son époux et le regarda fermement dans les yeux. Le vieillard ne pu résister à la supplication muette de sa femme.

" Il est revenu, déclara t-il, et une grimace de douleur le traversa. Faut que j'y aille. Ces vieux croûtons de politicards vont faire mille et une énormités avant de se bouger les fesses ! (" Papa ! Surveille ton langage ! " glapit sa fille) J'emmènerai quelques bouteilles, dommage que Gregor ne soit plus là, il aurait adoré la cuvée de l'an passé… " continua t-il de sa voix éraillée et un peu folle en quittant la cave.

" Papa ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! Tu vas me nettoyer cette cave, ou je… " 

" La ferme, Luciana ! " dit sèchement sa mère, ce qui lui cloua le bec.

**Côte de l'océan indien, Inde **

" Mais vous avez failli vous tuer ! A votre âge ! " 

Les deux sorciers indiens contemplaient abasourdis la vieille, très vieille femme qui descendait de son balai. Borgne, grimaçante, et les fixa un instant. Un sourire torve apparut sur son visage.

" Mais je l'ai eue, non ? " dit-elle en désignant le corps du gros dragon, échoué sur la plage. 

Cet Opalœil avait la peau qui s'écaillait, couverte de plaques décolorées. Il avait semé la terreur dans la région chez les marins. Il avait fallu faire appel à la célèbre chasseuse, la vieille Sanna. Mais les sorciers de la région ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que la légendaire aventurière soit SI vieille et que le combat soit si impressionnant.

" Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué tout de suite ? Pourquoi avec votre lance et pas avec la magie ? "

" C'était une vieille dragonne, comme moi. Elle méritait une fin digne d'elle, pas d'agoniser à cause de ce mal ou de mes sorts… Les Opalœil sont des dragons très calmes. Regardez… Elle a été rendue malade par une pollution chimique des moldus. Quel malheur… Et puis la laisser couler dans l'océan… Si on peut analyser le mal causé par la pollution, ce sera un grand pas en avant. Et puis il ne faut pas gâcher le corps d'un dragon. Jamais. Tout ce qui vient d'un dragon est précieux. C'est ainsi qu'on lui rend hommage, tout en préservant l'espèce en évitant les tueries inutiles. " professa t-elle.

Les deux hommes, muets, la contemplaient. Une petite chouette brune surgit, et attira l'attention. Elle remit une lettre à la vieille Sana.

" Ha… Je vais devoir vous confier le travail… Envoyez tout de suite une demande au Ministère pour que des spécialistes en dracologie viennent étudier le corps. Je ne peux m'en charger. Je suis appelée ailleurs, et cette fois, c'est du sérieux. " dit-elle, le front soucieux.

Elle remonta sur son balai.

" Une longue route m'attend … " dit-elle sombrement.

" Attendez ! Nous devons vous remettre votre or ! " 

Mais elle s'envola dans le ciel.

" J'ai plus urgent que ça ! " cria t-elle. 

**Avalon**

En une semaine, ils furent tous là. Le mois de juillet était idéal pour se rencontrer, car le collège de Poudlard était vide. Les douze membres du conseil de l'Ordre de Merlin se retrouvèrent avec joie, mais aussi avec fatalisme ils ne se réunissaient que rarement en dehors de la traditionnelle réunion tous les trois ans. Ils se rendirent en un lieu légendaire, qu'aucun humain, sorciers ou moldu ne pouvait atteindre. Seul l'Ordre le pouvait : Avalon, l'île éternelle. Ils s'assirent autour de la table ronde, conservée depuis des siècles, devant le sanctuaire où, dit-on, repose le roi Arthur avant son retour et celui du grand Merlin, car il resterait fermé jusqu'à ce jour, et rien, ni personne, ne pouvait l'ouvrir. Et rien, ni personne, ne pouvait atteindre les membres de l'Ordre ici.

Car l'Ordre de Merlin était bien plus que la plus haute distinction du mérite chez les sorciers, mais bien peu le savait. Le véritable Ordre, c'était ces douze hommes et femmes, les plus sages et les plus puissants mages de leur temps, qui, comme le grand Merlin, s'engageaient à protéger le monde. Gérer la remise de la fameuse distinction n'était que la partie officielle de leurs activités.

Albus Dumbledore, Grand Commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin, ouvrit la séance qui devait décider de l'action à mener dans le monde entier, sorcier et moldu, contre le cauchemar qu'ils avaient tous espéré ne jamais voir se réaliser : le retour de Lord Voldemort.

**Fin**

**Note de l'auteur** : Fin ! Une fic très courte. J'espère que vous aimez. Mais j'ai commencé « le Caravansérail », l'école de magie du désert, et on retrouve certains personnages de cette fic, avec l'histoire d'une petite sorcière, qui vit un peu la même chose qu'Harry… On ne verra aucun personnage de Poudlard, (à part Dumbledore) juste par allusions, et un des profs sera prof de DFCM dans une autre fic que je prépare sur les Maraudeurs. (enfin, faut que j'ai le courage d'écrire…)

Seulement, je recherche des idées de noms arabes. Si vous avez des idées, des amis qui ont des noms comme ça, ou même mieux, des noms avec des jeux de mots, mailez-moi ! ! !


End file.
